


Cosas rosas

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cocinero era todo un ser misterioso, lleno de cosas rosas que invaden su mente y eso la llenaba de curiosidad, porque ¿Quién no se podría fijar en un sincero corazón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas rosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CattivaRagazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/gifts).



**Título:** Cosas rosas

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Violet/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Después del time skipe, teorías y leves (no creo que leves) spoilers del manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El cocinero era todo un ser misterioso, lleno de cosas rosas que invaden su mente y eso la llenaba de curiosidad, porque ¿Quién no se podría fijar en un sincero corazón?

 **Número de palabras:** 985

 **Tabla:** 30 Vicios **No. Y Nombre:** 03\. Vergüenza.

 **Grupo:** 30_vicios y 10pairings

 **Dedicado a:** Cattiva Ragazza

 

**Capitulo Único**

La pelea contra Doflamingo ya había terminado y gracias a los Mugiwara y demás aliados, Dressrosa ya no estaba bajo el dominio de la Familia Donquixote.

Ahora simplemente quedaba recoger los pedazos de Dressrosa y reconstruirlo. Violet vio a Luffy y el resto de sus nakama hablando entre sí, hacían falta cuatro miembros de la tripulación y por cómo estaban reunidos parecía que rodeaban a un den den mushi, ella se acercó para escuchar mejor, nadie se molestó, simplemente dejaron que escuchase la plática.

Del den den mushi la voz temblorosa de una mujer se dejaba oír, Violet llegó a la conclusión de que la que hablaba era la navegante.

“Hemos llegado a la Isla de Wano” informó la navegante.

—¿Y Sanji?—preguntó Usopp, que aun herido quería escuchar— ¿No es el que había quedado a cargo del Sunny?

“Él se quedó para pelear contra la tripulación de Big Mom” el caracol sudaba “nos ordenó retirarnos”

Violet vio como los mugiwara se tensaban, algo había mal en eso.

—Podría ser que Sanji-kun vio muy peligrosa la situación y por eso ordenó que se fueran—Robin dijo lo que pensaba—, nunca he oído a Sanji-kun dar órdenes.

—En el Baratie—Usopp miró a Robin y a Violet, lo que hizo que ambas prestaran atención—, era el souf chef del lugar, era como el segundo a borde del Baratie, si algo le llegase a pasar a Zeff él se volvería el capitán. Puedo imaginarme que tiene el temple para hacer que Nami se fuera.

Violet no podía concebir que alguien quien estaba destinado a tener a una tripulación bajo su mando lo hubiese rechazado para ser un mero cocinero y ni siquiera el segundo a bordo de los mugiwara.

“Cállate, Usopp” regañó la navegante “Sanji-kun tenía un buen motivo para decirnos que nos marcháramos de ahí, al parecer Big Mom se encontraba dentro del barco”

La ex princesa se cubrió la boca, ahogando un grito, había hecho uso de su akuma no mi y había visto lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y lo que pasaría si no decía nada.

Antes de decirlo, recordó el momento en que había entrado a su mente, nunca pudo saber nada, su cerebro bloqueaba su visión, eso le había hecho pensar que la mente de Kuroashi sabía muchas cosas y por ende se bloqueaba o era que en verdad solo tenía en su cabeza a las mujeres. El cocinero era todo un ser misterioso, lleno de cosas rosas que invadían su mente y eso la llenaba de curiosidad, nunca pudo superar esa barrera rosa.

Era como si no quisiese que nadie se metiera a ver lo que había, lo único que pudo divisar y fue porque Kuroashi así lo quiso, era la auténtica preocupación que tenía hacia ella. Sin pensarlo mucho llamó a los nakama de este.

—Kuroashi ha sido tomado como rehén—notificó, haciendo que los mugiwara la vieran.

“¿¡Cómo que fue tomado como rehén!?” gritó la navegante.

—Al parecer—prosiguió—, Kuroashi hizo un trato con la younko, no iba a anclar en Dressrosa y a cambio el cocinaría para ella, Big Mom aceptó con duda el trato, por lo visto ella no rechaza nada con referente a la comida.

—Cocinero, idiota—Zoro dijo en voz alta—, una vez probando su comida lo más seguro es que Big Mom lo capturase.

—Y así fue—Violet asintió—, Big Mom ordenó su captura, más Kuroashi no se mostró inquieto, ahora están a diez kilómetros de distancia, se marchan hacia el Noroeste. Por lo que pude ver, van a dejarlo en la guarida de Big Mom, ella no quiere perderlo.

A Violet el estómago se le hizo un nudo, pudo ver a Kuroashi con restos de sangre en sus vendas y esposado con Kairoseki, lo habían torturado para decir donde se encontraba Caesar, trató de entrar nuevamente en la mente del cocinero, pero otra vez fue expulsada.

Si necesitaban ayuda, ella con gusto se sumaría a ayudar a los mugiwara, le debía tanto al cocinero.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

En una celda en lo profundo del barco de Big Mom, Sanji se encontraba analizando su situación, podrían vencer a esta younko, eso era seguro, todo lo que sucedía iba según lo planeado, si Violet había tratado de localizarle entonces todo iba bien.

Se removió un poco, los músculos de sus brazos se habían entumido y la posición en la que se encontraba era muy incómoda, a partir de ese momento, lo que le prometió a su querida Violet se cumpliría, aunque no fuese a manos de él, confiaba ciegamente en su capitán y a esa hora Dressrosa ya se encontraría libre de las ataduras de Donquixote.

Al derrotar a ese Shishibukai, Kaidou marcharía a Dressrosa, por lo que pudo escuchar el younko ya estaba en camino. Se movió un poco, y el ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo retumbo. Se frotó las muñecas, se había liberado. Su lema era nunca golpear a una mujer, pero nunca dijo nada sobre subordinados de ellas. Con el tiempo encima y con el corazón aferrado hacía solo una mujer —mujer que estaba en Dressrosa— haría que dos younko se matasen entre sí.

—Si me escuchases, amor—dijo saliendo de su celda—, si pudieras ver lo que hay dentro de mí, entonces sabrías que no te merezco.

Porque un pirata jamás estaría con una princesa, era un amor prohibido. Pero poco le importaba eso, la elección era de Violet, muy dentro de su corazón sabía que ella no dejaría a su país y era muy cruel darle a elegir. Como el caballero que era, se haría a un lado, para que ella fuera feliz.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Oye mi amor, quisiera entregarte la Luna y esas cosas rosas que dicen los enamorados hacia flores hermosas como tú, pero lo que más puedo entregarte es la libertad de tú reino”_

 

  


End file.
